Meet Me At The Park
by Gabby D
Summary: Você a viu pela primeira vez no parque.


Você a viu pela primeira vez no parque.

Aparentemente, sua mãe era amiga da dela e as duas decidiram manter o papo em dia e matar a saudade. Você não prestou muita atenção na conversa, para ser honesta, seus olhos estavam presos na elegante menina que sentou ao seu lado sorrindo educadamente.

Você a achou deslumbrante.

Ela era de uma escola diferente, sua mãe lhe disse uns dias depois quando você começou a perguntar pela menina. Mas ela passa pelo parque todos os dias, voltando para casa.

Você começou a usar o caminho mais longo na volta do colégio depois disso. Sem motivo específico, você apenas ficou com vontade de passar pelo pequeno parque e tomar um ar, era o que dizia para si mesma.

A primeira vez que vocês se falaram foi inesperada. Ela havia se atrasado no dia, então você resolveu enrolar um pouco pelo lugar. Você estava sentada em um dos bancos de madeira com um de seus livros favoritos aberto nas mãos quando ela se sentou ao seu lado, se apresentando e perguntando sobre o seu livro. Você sequer a viu chegando.

Nesse dia ela elogiou o seu arco.  
Você nunca havia se importado com roupas e acessórios, mas admite que depois desse dia começou a usar mais arcos no cabelo, cada dia uma faixa diferente.

Vocês começaram a se apresentar todos os dias no parque. Dificilmente chegavam a conversar já que ela estava sempre acompanhada de um garoto baixinho e barulhento. Você se pergunta se ele é o namorado dela.

Por algum motivo, seu coração dói um pouco com o pensamento.

Um dia você toma coragem de convidá-la para ir na sua casa. Você não esperava que ela realmente aceitasse, já que mal se conheciam, mas ela gostava de surpreender. Foi o quarto melhor dia da sua vida, logo abaixo do dia em que você ganhou Jaspers.

Ela então começa a ir mais na sua casa com o tempo.

Karkat, você descobriu, é seu primo de segundo grau. Da forma que ela o descreve ele não aparenta ser tão ruim, mas você ainda tem sérias duvidas sobre se apresentarem oficialmente.  
Ela entende e diz que você não precisa conhecê-lo se não quiser.

Ela lhe conta sobre seu colégio e amigos, você fala sobre livros e Dave. Você ama essas conversas, onde consegue ouvi-la falando animada sobre as coisas que aconteceram em seu dia-a-dia, aprendendo cada vez mais sobre ela. Mas você ainda sente um embrulho no estômago toda vez que ela fala de uma tal de Vriska...

Um dia ela lhe conta um segredo e a faz prometer não contar para mais ninguém.

Ela gosta de garotas, do tipo de gostar pra casar.

Você fica confusa no começo, mas depois diz para ela que não se importa com isso. Ela fica aliviada e a chama de melhor amiga. Isso não a deixa tão feliz quanto pensou que deixaria.

Talvez um dia você admitiria que sentia inveja da garota que a fez sorrir e corar daquele jeito.

Na semana em que o Jaspers morre, você para de passar no parque.  
Você não esperava que ela aparecesse na sua porta alguns dias depois do enterro, preocupada. Ela passa o dia tentando lhe confortar e, pouco antes dela ir embora, você se pega sorrindo novamente. Ela a faz prometer que voltaria pro parque quando se sentisse melhor.

Quando vocês se encontram novamente, ela lhe dá uma rosa de presente. Havia pego no jardim de sua casa. Ela lhe conta que pensou em você assim que a viu e é nesse momento que você realiza que gosta dela. Do tipo de gostar pra casar.

Você não conta pra ela, por motivos óbvios, mas fica surpresa com o quão óbvio era.

Ela a convida para ir em sua casa, rindo. Você nunca foi na casa dela e o pensamento a deixa um pouco nervosa, mas você diz sim de qualquer forma. Sua casa é enorme e elegante, assim como o esperado. Ela lhe mostra seu quarto, todo colorido e cheio de tecidos, e depois o jardim de sua mãe.

Você não lembra quando exatamente vocês deram as mãos, ou quem deu o primeiro passo, mas quando você se deu conta seus lábios estavam colados da mesma forma que todos aqueles casais sem seus livros faziam.

Foi bagunçado e rápido, apenas um leve tocar de lábios, mas quando se separaram vocês duas riram e ela então prosseguiu sorridente lhe mostrando as rosas que sua mãe cultivava. Você decide que é o segundo melhor dia da sua vida e seu coração mal aguenta de felicidade.

Suas mãos não se soltaram o dia todo.

E foi assim que a mãe dela as pegou.  
Sentadas em meio as rosas de mãos dadas com ela apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Você admite que ficou nervosa na hora, mesmo que não estivessem fazendo nada errado, mas a Sra. Maryam apenas sorriu e brincou que vocês se casariam no futuro.

Você nunca a viu mais vermelha.

Alguns anos depois, no futuro, você diz "eu aceito" para a mesma garota de saias compridas que conheceu no pequeno parquinho perto de sua casa. Kanaya Maryam.

E esse, sem sombra de dúvidas, foi o melhor dia da sua vida.


End file.
